Powerplay
by Mirime Kisarrastine
Summary: King Jellal pays a late night visit to Erza Knightwalker. Mystwalker lemon, basically PWP.


This story is a lemon, meaning it contains descriptions of sex between two consenting adults. If you are underage or bothered by such a thing, don't read any further. This is your last warning.

Dedicated to **wolfteam000**. You know why, wolf ;)

**Disclaimer:** FT is not a hentai series, therefore it's clear that I'm not the owner of the franchise. Hiro Mashima is.

* * *

><p>It might have been the sneaking around he had done during his time in Earthland but Jellal had no trouble passing undetected through the corridors of the palace. The guards might as well not have been present as they failed to notice the cloaked form of their souvereign moving in the shadows, his path leading him unfailingly to the room of the "most dangerous woman in Edolas" as Erza Knightwalker was known to everyone, even him.<p>

The door was not locked, her reputation being a better deterrent than any lock. She was sitting in a chair by the window, still dressed in her armor and her eyes flickered only briefly towards him as he entered. She was reading through some document and only after she read it through, did she focus her attention on him.

"Your Majesty."

"Erza."

Silence. She stared at him until he started to fidget and then she smiled.

"Don't tell me I'm making you nervous, Jellal."

The hint of a disrespect in her voice snapped him out of his mood.

"Uncertain would be a better word."

She stood up in one fluid motion and crossed the space between in three quick strides. Face to face now, she boldly invaded his personal space, making him flinch slightly.

"Uncertain, hmm? And why would that be?"

"I expected a different welcome."

She gave a brief, harsh bark of laughter at that.

"What, exactly, did you expect? A pat on the head and a praise what a good king you are? Or how happy I am to see you?" she stepped away, a malicious amusement in her eyes. "Just because I deign to entertain you now and then doesn't mean there is anything deeper between us. You would do well to remember it before you start getting any ideas."

"I'm not getting any ideas, Erza. I just thought that given our relationship-"

She cut him off before he could finish.

"What relationship, Jellal? I am just one of your Captains. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So what we have been doing for the past month is nothing?" he was determined to get a straight answer out of her this time. She was continually avoiding the subject of what had been going on betwen them recently, usually changing the subject by getting physical. Even now, she pressed herself against him, trailing one hand down his chest.

"We have been fucking, Jellal. It's not nothing but it's not a lot either. And definitely not enough to build a relationship on. I still can't stand you most of the time outside of bedroom. A roll between the sheets now and then is certainly not enough to make me like you."

"Stubborn woman," he said, pushing her hand away. She took the hint but remained close to him.

"I can last in my convictions longer than you, Jellal and you know it. If you want to pout about the fact that I'm not one of those brainless ditzes falling at your feet, the door is out there. But if you want to get to doing something fun, stop fighting a losing battle and take off that ridiculous cloak already."

With that said, she turned from him, being quite sure he wasn't leaving. And hearing the sound of a heavy fabric being dropped to the ground, she was proven right once again. She sat back into her chair, stretching out one leg.

"Take off my boots," she ordered and with a rueful shake of his head, he complied, kneeling down in front of her and slowly pulling off her boot. He ran his hands up and down her bare calf for a bit before starting to work on her other boot. Erza sank a little deeper into her chair.

"That's a good boy," she praised and he shot her a look.

"You get off on this, don't you?"

"I have the supposedly most powerful man in the world kneeling at my feet and tending to my wishes. It's intoxicating," she pressed her left foot against his chest, pushing him slightly. He obeyed her unspoken command and sat back on his haunches, curious what she would do. She was in command of their activities behind a closed door, at least when they started. And he knew he couldn't deny her a thing. She was a drug, addictive and tempting and for all of his misgivings about what they were doing, he knew he couldn't resist her. And his craving for her was only increased by the realization that inspite of knowing of her effect on him, she had never once attempted to misuse her power over him outside the intimate boundaries of one of their rooms.

She slid out of the chair, mirroring his kneeling position and drew him into a deep kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues intertwined as they breathed in each other, getting lost in the moment for a while. Erza's hands quickly worked on Jellal's shirt and she pushed it off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it as quickly as he could and she gave a low laugh over his impatience.

"A little eager to start, aren't we, Your Majesty?" she teased. He pulled her closer until she was straddling him and he gave little nips along the lines of her jaw, tugging at her scarf in an attempt to get a free access to her neck.

"Can you blame me?" he mumbled against her skin as he finally got the scarf off and started to lick and kiss the column of her throat. The marks he had left on her last time were still visible and Jellal set about to make them more vivid.

"I can do anything I want," she moaned as he sucked at a particularly tender spot. Since Jellal was preoccupied with what he was doing, Erza started to snap open the many buckles and laces that kept her armor on herself. She was rather impatient, too and Jellal was taking his sweet time with her. She pushed herself off of him, purposely brushing against his groin and getting a quickly bit-off curse in response.

"I'm not in a teasing mood tonight, Jellal," she spoke and let her armor drop down, quickly getting rid off the rest of her clothes as well. "Maybe later but right now I want to get down to business."

Jellal nodded and pulled off the rest of his clothes, too. They stared at each other for a bit, the candlelight giving their naked bodies golden sheen. Erza smirked and reaching out a beckoning hand, started to back away towards her bed.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" she mocked and Jellal took a couple of quick steps until they were almost touching.

"Maybe," he quipped and leaned over her as she felt the edge of bed behind her knees and gracefully fell back. He was about to kiss her again but she held out a hand to stop him.

"No, no. First things first," she spoke and spread her legs wide. "Please me!" she ordered. Jellal chuckled.

"So much for not teasing, huh?"

But he knelt down obediently, running his hands up and down her inner thighs before spreading her lower lips with his thumbs. She was wet already and he started by running his middle finger around her opening a couple of times before he slid it inside. Erza buckled and he lowered his head until he could run his tongue over her slit as well, still keeping his finger inside.

"Fuck!" came a muffled curse from the woman in front of him and Jellal glanced up to see that she turned her head and was biting the knuckles of her right hand to keep quiet. Knowing how much she prided herself on the fact that she was always composed and in control, it was amusing to see her lose her cool when they were together like this. Amusing but also deeply rewarding. No one else could make her let go like this and Jellal was determined to keep it that way.

Shaking off the errant thoughts, he decided to focus on her. He kept his finger still in her but moved his tongue up until it found that little bundle of sensitive nerves that was guaranteed to make her writhe and scream when attended to. He only licked it at first, short, firm movements of his tongue over the little bump until it swelled and hardened. He alternated his licks then with an occasional scrape of his teeth, hard enough to create a pressure but not enough to hurt. The increasing wetness around the finger he had in her was an indicator of how much she was enjoying it. Taking it up a notch, he pushed in another finger and Erza arched her back before letting out a stream of curse words.

"I take it you like that?" Jellal teased her, realizing a moment too late that this was Erza Knightwalker, the most dangerous woman in Edolas, and she didn't take kindly to being teased. Her thighs clenched around his head and her hand grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up.

"Stop teasing and finish it or I swear..." the ominous trail off spoke for itself. Jellal nodded and she released her grip on him. Knowing that playtime was over and that the main fun was yet to come, he went back to working on her. He started to move his fingers in her in a fast paced rhythm, pushing her closer to the edge as he took her clitoris into his mouth and started sucking on it to increase her tension. It didn't take long. The physical stimulation became too much and Erza let out a long, drawn out moan as she came, her inner walls clenching around Jellal's fingers, her juices running out and dripping on the sheets.

Jellal pulled away, wiping at his mouth and chin. Erza was a sight to behold as she laid there, breathing heavily after her orgasm, her skin flushed all over. She had her eyes closed as she let her body calm down a bit.

"Satisfied?" he asked as he climbed over her prone form until their faces were in line.

"Not yet," she replied and pulled him down for a kiss with one hand while the other unerringly found his hard member, stroking it lazily. Letting her work him over for a bit, Jellal enjoyed the sure movements of her hand. It wasn't long, though, before both of them grew bored of it. Erza moved her legs so they were hooked over his lower back and guided him into her. He went slow at first, trying to savour the moment before the excitement grew too much and the act became a race to reach an exploding climax. Erza was having none of that, though and pulled him even closer until their bodies were tightly pressed together, their sweat mingling and adding to the slick friction between them.

Their kiss grew more heated as Jellal pulled out and then slammed back into her, moving increasingly faster as the tension built in both of them. They had done it enough times to be able to synchronize their movements effortlessly, giving and taking their pleasure as their lower bodies collided again and again. Jellal tore his mouth from Erza and hissed in pain when she raked her short nails down his back, leaving red welts in their wake.

"You sadistic bitch!" he gasped out and pushed harder into her. She tossed her head back and panted out a sarcastic reply.

"You know...aaah... you like it... ugh!"

He paused and pulled out of her she could protest, he hooked his elbows under her knees and pushed them into her chest, effectively folding her almost in half. It was one of her favourite positions since it opened her up and he could go deeper than usual.

"And you... like it... like this... don't you?" he got out, punctuating his words with short and hard strokes deep into her. Erza didn't say anything, wrapping her arms around him instead and wordlessly urging him on. She could feel another orgasm coming and she wanted it to happen as soon as possible. They could always bicker later on. Jellal was apparently in agreement because he kissed her again to muffle any screams that would otherwise be let out. Both of them were screamers as they had found out shortly into their liaison.

With their mouths occupied, Jellal picked up his tempo and let go of any restraint. Rough and hard was how Erza liked it and he would deliver. Moving in and out of her at fast pace, he could feel her muscles tensing all around him and then the tension snapped and she was shuddering under him, her inner walls pulsing rhythmically as her climax washed over her, leaving her limp and satisfied.

As he felt the last tremors pass through her, Jellal let go himself. He gave a couple of quick strokes before his body stiffened and he was emptying himself into her, collapsing on top of her as soon as he was done. She let him catch his breath for a moment before pushing him off.

"You are heavy," she explained even as he rolled off and the awkwardness settled in. Neither of them ever knew what to say in those brief moments in the aftermath and so they rarely said anything. Once their breathing evened out, Jellal turned his head to look at Erza.

"Do you want me to leave now or later?"

"Later," she replied after considering it for a moment. Meaning: We might go a second round later on. There was another awkward pause and then Jellal pulled her close to him, enclosing her in his arms.

"Cuddling?" she raised an eyebrow at him but he tucked her head under his chin, blocking her view of his face.

"Indulge me this once," he said and she relaxed into the embrace. Just this once, she could do that much.

"This doesn't change anything," she warned him and felt him nod.

"I know. I wouldn't dare to expect anything more."

Which didn't mean he didn't want more. But with Erza, he needed to take small steps, one at a time. And for her, he would take all the time he needed.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, the first lemon I published in over four years *glances guiltily at several drafts in her fanfic folder* More to come, for this and other pairings in Fairy Tail as well. 'Til then...


End file.
